a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manipulator, or a robotized mechanism for various industrial purposes. More particularly, it is concerned with a manipulator of a type which clamp-holds a work-piece in a mechanical hand capable of moving up and down, and moves the work-piece from one place to other designated places by the rotatory movement of the mechanical hand.
B. Description of Prior Art
For this kind of the manipulator, or the industrial robot, there have so far been known those which utilize an arm link, and the like as the work-piece carrying device. This type of manipulator, however, is highly disadvantageous in that not only is its construction intricate, but also a considerably wide operating space is required owing to the arm link and various other component members being exposed outside its casing, hence it has faced with a great restriction when it is to be installed in contiguity to other related machines and appliances.